Although environmental and genetic factors influence prostate cancer risk, little is known about specific environmental factors and how they interact with individual susceptibility. This study proposes to identify factors associated with prostate cancer and how those factors may contribute to the significantly higher rate in black men. Three sets of biomarkers will be used: exposure to cadmium, decreased repair capacity of DNA and measures of oxidation and N-Acetylation.